The present invention is directed to an apparatus by which a layer of chocolate may be coated onto the interior surface of an ice-cream cone. It is known to apply a coating of chocolate to the interior surface of an ice-cream cone, but such has hitherto been done without the aid of any device or apparatus, making it difficult, time-consuming, and haphazard, in that chocolate-coated cones may differ markedly from each other. These drawbacks not only cause poor quality control, but have also made it difficult to provide for the production of such chocolate-coated cones in large quantities, such as would be required at commercial establishments, such as ice-cream shops, parlors, stores, and the like.